Stirring Up Emotions
by divcon
Summary: Just a quick one-shot for Daphne and Jeff. I came late to SAB and totally love it. I wrote this before watching season 2.


**STIRRING UP EMOTIONS.**

He stood on the footpath and watched the line of people snake down the road. He looked back at the restaurant and smiled when he saw the name. They had named it – Vasnish - and he could see how that would work for the both of them. They had the best of both worlds, but he also knew that it had been tough on both of them. However, he was happy to see that they had made it through and they had found out that they were better together. The concept of their restaurant was a unique one. It was part restaurant and part art gallery. Daphne ran the restaurant and Bay took charge of the gallery. He knew that he should leave, that he wouldn't be welcome here, but he just couldn't make his feet do what his head was telling them.

It had been ten years since he had told Daphne that they couldn't be together, making her believe that he didn't love her when he knew that he did and that a part of him always would. She had only been 16 and he had been 27. The relationship, in the eyes of society, would never have worked and when Angelo came in and decked him, he knew that he had to stop thinking that they had a chance of making it work, but he never really stopped loving her. Every other woman that he had dated over the intervening time, he had compared them to her and they always came up short. There was something about Daphne that he had connected with and he hadn't been able to find that connection again. Being here tonight, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't have stayed away.

He had kept a track of how she was going. He was surprised that she hadn't gotten another job in another restaurant, but he was even more surprised when he heard through the grapevine that she was cooking and selling food out of a food van. How the hell had she managed to buy a food van? He shook his head, knowing that he was unlikely to ever find out. Just then, he caught a glimpse of her through the window. She was talking to Bay and her hands were moving so fast. He could only make out the occasional word, not enough to understand what she was saying. He decided that it was time he left; he couldn't risk her seeing him. He was glad that he had come and glad to see that she had managed to get everything that she wanted.

"Whoa, Daphne! What's wrong?" Bay signed to her sister, because that's what each of them thought of the other.

"Nothing, something, I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. Never mind, I'm just being silly. Where's Emmett?"

"He's talking to the baby sitter."

"Oh, are the kids going home?"

"Yeah. They have school tomorrow and you know how grumpy Kenny can get if he doesn't get enough sleep. And Danielle has an excursion."

"I should go and say good-bye."

"Not so fast. Tell me what has you worried. Tonight is a huge success; there is nothing to be worried about."

"I know that, but it's weird. I feel like someone is constantly watching me but every time I look around, no-one is. Am I losing my mind?"

"You lost it a long time ago, sister. Let it go and have some fun. You've been aiming for this ever since I met you. Relax and enjoy it."

Daphne nodded her head and looked around the restaurant once more, unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched. As her eyes scanned over the front windows, she saw him. He was standing across the road and he had started to turn away but she knew who it was in a heartbeat.

"Jeff," she whispered, not even aware that she had actually spoken aloud until Bay turned to look in the same direction.

"Jeff who?"

"Chef Jeff. He was across the road. It must have been him that I was sensing. Why is he here?"

"Did you invite him?"

"No, I haven't even spoken to him since that night when Angelo punched him. He broke my heart Bay, why would he turn up here, tonight of all nights?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe he heard about the grand opening tonight and thought he'd check out the competition."

"No, he doesn't even chef in KC anymore. He has his own restaurant in New York now. It's very popular."

Bay looked at her sister and let her hands go still as she raised her eyebrows slightly. Daphne knew that she had just let something slip but she was determined to ignore it. Bay, however, had other ideas. She continued to stare at her sister until Daphne threw her hands up in the air.

"What?"

"I thought you said that you haven't spoken to him since that night. How do you know about his restaurant? And how long have you known about it?"

Daphne told her that she hadn't spoken to Jeff but that there was a huge write up in the local paper when he had moved from Maize to New York to set up his own restaurant. And she knew that it was popular because when she herself had gone to New York last year, her friend, Albert, had told her that he had tried to make a reservation for them but he had been unable to. That the restaurant was booked solid for a month.

When she finished talking, Bay nodded her head and just as she was about to say something, two little balls of energy came running through the group of people, heading straight for them. Kenny ran straight to his mother while Dani went over to her Aunty Daph. As soon as Bay hugged Kenny, he took a step back and started signing furiously. Bay laughed as her son told her about the ice sculpture that looked like a mermaid. He told her that he was sure that she had moved even though Dani said that he was being silly. Bay ran her hand over his head before signing back that if he was sure that he saw it than maybe it had happened. Kenny smiled at his mother before turning back to his sister and sticking out his tongue. He told her that their mother believed him. Dani signed back that she understood what their mother had said. She then looked up to her mother and spoke to her, telling her that it must have been just a trick of the light that made Kenny think he saw what he did. Bay looked at her son, making she he couldn't see her lips before she whispered to her daughter that letting Kenny keep his imagination was a wonderful thing and she had no intention of stifling his creativity. Dani rolled her eyes at her mother and turned to her father.

"Do we really have to go home now?"

Emmett nodded his head and signed that she had a big day tomorrow and that Kenny needed his sleep. He told her that Kelly would take them home and that he and Bay would come in and say good-night when they got home. Dani smiled and nodded her head. Just then, Kelly walked over to the group and she took Kenny's hand into hers and after everyone said good-night, she headed over to their grandparents so that both kids could say good-night to them as well.

Emmett stood beside Bay and wrapped his arm around her waist. He watched his best friend as she chewed her bottom lip as she stared out of the front window. He knew Daphne well enough to know that something was wrong. He looked at Bay and raised his eyebrows. She signed to him that Daphne had seen Chef Jeff across the road. Emmett raised his eyebrows again and turned back to Daphne, but before he could do anything, she turned away from the window and signed that she would be back and then headed out of the front door. She ignored everyone, determined to catch Jeff and find out what he was doing here.

When she reached the spot that she had seen him, she looked around, trying to figure out which way he had gone. Had he driven here? If he had, he would have most likely parked in the lot down the street but if he had walked, he could be anywhere. She took the chance that he had driven and headed down the street towards the parking lot. As she reached the entrance she scanned the cars and she saw him, half way down, just about to get in his car. She knew that it was no or never.

"Jeff!" She called out causing him to lift his head and look directly at her. She couldn't see his face clearly but from the way he was standing, she could tell that he was surprised. He slowly closed the door and walked towards her. She met him halfway and then just stood in front of him, not knowing what to say. He was still handsome and even after all these years, her heart started to beat a little faster. He was just staring at her as well, his eyes scanning her entire face and then he surprised her by signing.

"Hello Daphne. How are you?"

Daphne blinked a couple of times before she replied to him.

"I'm good. What are you doing here, Jeff? Why now?"

Jeff sighed and wondered how much to say. This was exactly what he had been hoping to avoid. Just because he still loved her, didn't mean that she would feel the same way. He finally decided to just tell her the truth, well, some of it anyway.

"I heard that you and Bay were opening your restaurant tonight, so I came to see how it all went. That's all."

His eyes had never left her face as he signed and he was glad that they hadn't because he was sure that he saw a flicker of disappointment when he had said that the only reason was to see the restaurant. Could she still have feelings as well? He continued to watch her and she processed his words.

Daphne tried to get her emotions under control. He had only come to see the restaurant, nothing else. She didn't know why this disappointed her so much. After she and Jeff had ended their relationship, she had gone on to date other guys. Hell over the last 10 she had dated quite a few men but something had always been missing and now, standing here in front of Jeff, she knew what it was. She still loved him. How she hadn't figured it out before now, she had no idea but she couldn't escape it any longer. She couldn't let him see it, he hadn't come back to tell her that he still loved her so she wouldn't embarrass either of them. During her mental conversation, she had lowered her eyes and just as she raised them again, she felt his hand on her cheek, startling her. When her eyes collided with his, they were full of questions but they were soon answered when he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled back.

"What was that for?" She signed.

"Because I've been wanting to do that for ten years. You look amazing Daphne and you've succeeded. You have your own restaurant. I never doubted that you could do it."

Daphne didn't know what to do. The kiss had come out of nowhere and she didn't know if it was just a kiss from a friend or if it meant something more. She decided to find out. If she embarrassed herself, it wouldn't matter because he would go back to New York and she would never have to see him again. So she took a step forward and placed her hands on either side of his head and she placed her own lips on his. This time it wasn't soft. She made sure that her kiss told him exactly how she felt. She smiled when she felt him return her kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt so right in his arms as she relished the kiss. She was where she was meant to be.


End file.
